Cold Feet (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Emma comes home from working the night shift and she is freezing cold. However, she has a few ideas of how she can warm up.


**A/N:** This story contains strong sexual content with light anal play. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Emma snuck into the house a little past one in the morning. She crept quietly into the master bathroom, disrobing completely. After switching off the light, she tiptoed, stark naked, to her side of the bed and got in beside her wife, instantly shivering because the sheets on her side were still cold. Striving for warmth and comfort she snuggled up to Regina, spooning her and reveling in the fragrance of her freshly showered body.

Regina smelled of apples. She always smelled of apples, but never overpoweringly so. Always just right and just enough to linger and haunt. Emma shivered again and decided to think of creative ways to heat up.

"You wore pajamas to bed," she accused in hushed tones in the brunette's ear crushing their bodies together and tangling their legs.

"Just the tops." Regina stirred and then pushed the blonde away with her bottom, "Your feet are _ice_ cold."

"I know. It's freezing outside."

"Well put them somewhere else. My feet are nice and warm." Regina snuggled more into her pillow and breathed deeply implying that they had reached the end of their discussion.

"Hmmm…okay." Emma scooted away but then mischievously pulled her legs up under the blankets and shoved her chilled feet between Regina's upper thighs making her wife shriek and jump. Regina flipped over and gave what Emma imagined was her death glare. The room was dim, but soon illuminated with light when Regina turned her bedside lamp on and continued to stare annoyingly at the newcomer. "Shhh… Henry's sleeping."

"So was I until you so rudely woke me up with your frozen feet." Regina attempted to turn away from Emma, but the sheriff was quick and pounced on top of her.

"I need…" she straddled Regina underneath the covers and captured her wife's perfect, full lips with her own, "…you to warm me up, babe."

Emma pinned Regina's wrists on either said of her pillow and smiled into the woman's slowly smirking face. By now, the older woman had realized she had a completely naked woman sitting above her. A perfectly curved eyebrow lifted and Regina flirtatiously challenged, "Is that so?" Even though her tone was resistant, the friskiness evident in those chocolate brown eyes merely stoked the fire of Emma's excitement. "And how do you suggest I warm you up, darling?"

"I have a few ideas," Emma enticed, kissing Regina's lips again and running her tongue along her lush bottom lip. The woman had the most incredible, most irresistible mouth. How had she managed to resist her lips for so long Emma would never know, but was thankful she would never have to again. Regina was hers, all hers.

The dark haired woman's smile widened and her eyes glinted playfully. Regina loved to tease her so she raised her face closer to Emma's inspected the blonde's lips with a hungry look and smiled wickedly while answering, "I may have a few ideas as well." She wiggled free of Emma's grasp and scooted up until she was leaning against the headboard with her legs wide open. "Though I should be irritated with you for having disturbed my slumber." She patted the space between her legs. "Come, sit."

Emma did as instructed, with her back against her wife's front and Regina's arms circled around her waist. She felt Regina pull her golden curls, at her neck, away and warm the flesh with soft kisses and a flick of her hot tongue and the sheriff felt the burgeoning heat in the pit of her stomach spread south, causing her sex to clench and throb, especially when the dark haired woman brought her hands up to cup Emma's exquisitely rounded breasts and tweaked her nipples to excited hardness.

"Oh babe," the woman in front moaned and she thought she heard a cackle from Regina as that delicious mouth moved from her neck to her ear to draw her ear lobe between her teeth.

"I love how your nipples stand at attention for me, Miss Swan." The purr of her wife's voice and the use of the old nickname, which she usually used when they made love or when Emma was in trouble, had her thighs draw together tightly in arousal. Emma was already wet with need. "Mmmm..." Regina moaned, flicking the tip of her tongue suggestively against Emma's outer ear, "Are you ready for my fingers, my love?"

One of the brunette's hands left her breasts and traveled down Emma's quivering abdomen and demandingly spread her legs open wider for her touch.

The sheriff gasped and then groaned when Regina ran her fingers through her slick heat slowly rubbing her everywhere. "Oh my, dear…" Emma could feel Regina's upturned mouth at her temple and her fists grasped the bedsheets on either side of her wife's hips. "You are quite warm and wet already." She rolled Emma's tight nipple and circled her soft hooded sex in the same rhythm.

"Ah _fuck!"_

"Good?"

"You have to ask?" At Regina's chortle, Emma praised, "You know you're fucking good at this. Why the hell did you think I came home horny as hell for you, Regina?" Emma laid her head back, letting the sensations take her over, and she caressed her cheek against the older woman's lovingly. She often came home wanting to wake her wife up for some loving when she worked the night shifts. Regina was there, sprawled out for her, like a giant gift on Christmas morning. Emma always enjoyed unwrapping her gift for playtime.

Emma's attention was stolen suddenly by Regina slipping two fingers inside her, "Ahhhh… yes… uh, babe."

The brunette hugged the younger woman to her, squeezing her breast with one hand and loving her with the other with steady, deep plunges. When she sucked hard on Emma's earlobe, pinching her nipple firmly, Emma cried out and began trembling and contracting around her thrusting fingers. Regina pressed the heel of her palm against Emma and her wife keened and clutched at the bed sheets.

Not able to be faced away, Emma turned her head and their lips met in an urgent frenzy, the brunette now swallowing the blonde's cries of ecstasy. They continued kissing even after Emma had settled down a little and was mildly trembling instead of violently shaking in climactic bliss. Regina's fingers, soaked with her wife's essence, now lay atop the sated woman's mound, her thumbs drawing lazy circles in blonde curls, and being careful not to graze any parts that were too sensitive to the touch.

She loved hearing Emma orgasm, thought it one of life's biggest thrills to watch her do it, and loved how warm and pink her wife's skin was afterwards. Regina watched as Emma pulled her soaked hand up to slim pink lips and Regina's sex twitched as the blonde sucked her own flavor off the brunette's finger. Regina basked in the feel of being inside Emma's mouth.

Her gasp was audible and Emma smiled knowingly at her. "Mmmm, I taste good." Emma leaned forward, turned and faced Regina, offering the other wet finger near Regina's lips. The older woman sucked the sheriff off her own finger and groaned in approval.

"Indeed you do."

The huge mischievous grin on Emma's face should have told her what was going to happen next as the younger woman grabbed Regina's ankles and pulled until Regina was lying on her back with her head and shoulders against the headboard. "I think I want a Regina _chaser_." The queen shook her head and chuckled as Emma made quick work pulling her panties down over her legs. She moved down to settle her head of golden tresses between the queen's legs, taking a moment to gather her hair in a ponytail and move it out of the way.

Regina's folds were enticing, her scent combining with Emma's in the air, as the younger woman formed a "v" with her fingers and massaged Regina's outer lips until she was squirming in delight.

Emma looked up and said, "Open your top, babe. I want to see all of you." She kissed the top of Regina's strip of curls and licked the smooth skin adjacent to it making the brunette gasp through parted lips as she slowly unbuttoned her pajama blouse. Opening her top, Regina's fingers pinched and flicked her own nipples and Emma groaned at the sight and, in response, flicked her tongue lightly and quickly over Regina's slit.

"Teasing me, darling? Really!"

The corners of Emma's mouth quirked and her teeth shone as she ran her fingers deeper through her lover's folds eliciting a hearty moan from the woman beneath her. "Oh we'll get there, Regina. When have I ever left you hanging?" To prove her point Emma used all four fingertips to rub her wife's swollen clit in thorough circles. Regina worried her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes glazed over with lust. "Good?" Emma teased throwing Regina's comment back at her as if there needed to be clarification.

The corners of Regina's eyes crinkled with her smile and she ordered simply as both a retort to Emma's silly question and an order, "Eat me, Miss Swan."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Emma readjusted herself slightly, slipping an arm under Regina's leg and bringing that hand up to brush Regina's engorged nub from above as well as to spread the woman's soft labia for her tongue's exploration.

The blonde's mouth worked devotedly, licking and sucking to bring her wife closer to orgasm and when she knew that Regina was nearing the precipice before the fall into a powerful climax, Emma eased up a bit and slowed her motions, causing Regina to sob a little impatiently.

"What are you up to, Miss Swan? You _know_ I was almost there."

"I did."

Regina glared at her then as Emma raised her head even more and slowly massaged the woman's folds again but not with nearly enough pressure that was needed to get her off. Emma rose immediately to her knees, grabbed Regina by the thighs and pulled her roughly until she was lying fully flat on her back away from the headboard.

"On your hands and knees before me, My Queen," Emma commanded haughtily, trying hard not to laugh at the dazed gape on Regina's face.

Her wife scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Emma grabbed the woman's bottom and tried to flip her so that she was on all fours in front of her. "On your _knees!"_

Since she was already on her stomach now, Regina complied with Emma's wishes and joked, while ridding herself of her top, "You are lucky you are good in bed, Miss Swan."

Emma slapped her bottom in reply causing the dark haired woman to shriek and stare back at her in wide eyed astonishment. Regina couldn't help the smile spreading on her lips. It was more startling than painful and surprisingly pleasurable coming from Emma.

"Striking the Queen is punishable by a thousand lashes, dear," the older woman smirked with mirth dancing in her eyes.

"And fucking the Queen until she passes out in deep satisfaction? That should be worth a full pardon."

" _Only_ if I pass out, Emma."

"Well then…" Emma extended her arms straight out in front of her and comically cracked her knuckles for effect. "It looks like I have my work cut out for me, don't I, Your Majesty?" The blonde reached one hand underneath Regina positioning it over her still thrumming clit, while the other hand crept in behind to caress the Queen's hot opening. She paused suddenly enjoying Regina's sexy sounds at being touched, and joked, "If things don't go according to plan, have mercy on a poor little orphaned girl such as myself."

Regina's laugh was suddenly silenced by Emma's hands on her in both spots. "Oh, Emma…"

Emma could not hold back how excited she was to feel Regina's hot tightness clutch around her fingers as she curled them as deeply as she could inside her love, then retreating them, creating the wonderful friction that made Regina loudly sigh and sob. When the blonde, in earnest, started rubbing the older woman's slippery hooded sex, Regina began jerking and slamming her bottom against the younger woman's hand and body.

"Yes, Emma! Yes. Yes!"

Though Regina was getting close, she wasn't quite there yet and it was then that the savior got a naughty idea; a deliciously indecently naughty idea.

"Regina, touch yourself." Her fingers left its job at the swollen twitching nub when Regina's replaced it. Her queen mewled and whimpered at her finger's deep thrusts.

She could feel the movement of Regina's masturbating as well as hear the building pants and moans from above. Holy fuck she sounded hot. It only fueled the hard lust Emma felt.

With wet fingers, and kneeling now behind Regina, she spread her wife's curvaceous cheeks spying her tiny puckered skin, the muscles contracting with her excitement.

As Emma curved her thrusting fingers downward, curling them slightly, she leaned down and pressed the tip of her tongue against Regina's back entrance and the queen's head shot back and her mouth released a slew of curses unbecoming of her regal stature and the hand at the apex of her thighs moved even more furiously.

With tiny flicks and broad swishes of her tongue, Emma knew that this was going to do it for Regina and sure enough within minutes of the licking, thrusting and rubbing, Regina came brilliantly with a keening cry of her name.

The older woman tried to collapse onto her stomach but Emma moved swiftly and stopped her with unrelenting prowess, moving the brunette's hand aside and continued to stroke her while still plunging into her soaked center.

"Emma… Emma… ohhh…"

Emma was less aggressive with Regina's clit but she added another finger inside Regina, opening her even wider, leaned over and began to whisper the dirtiest things in the Queen's ear.

To the blonde's pleasure, Regina grabbed and squeezed her pillow and squashed it to her face, grunting and screaming in short bursts into it as her body had another orgasm.

"Fuck yes, my Queen," and Emma continued to breathe indecent thoughts and words to Regina whose hips were jerking, her body violently shaking under the enormous magnitude of orgasmic rapture.

With kisses up Regina's back, along her shoulder blades with secret smiles commending herself for a job well done, Emma removed her dripping fingers from her wife's quivering heat.

After she kissed all the way down the woman's back she sucked Regina's juices off her fingers and was absently about to wipe them in the bedsheets but became suddenly amused by the big wet spot there.

Emma smiled to herself, closed her eyes, summoning a little bit of magic, and when she opened them, the spot was dry. Neither one of them liked sleeping in the cold wet spot, she chuckled.

Crawling up to Regina, she found the Queen fast asleep, and with a big toothy grin and deep dimples, Emma leaned down and said softly in her wife's ear, "Pardoned!"

Regina mumbled something back that Emma couldn't make out. With a gleeful spring, she hopped off the bed and into the bathroom to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth out.

After she was done, she walked to her side of the bed, grabbed Regina's pajama top and threw it on the lounge and slipped into bed beside her love.

She looked at Regina, the real Regina. Not Mayor Regina, flawlessly dressed in her power suits. Not Queen Regina who was so perfectly prim. REAL Regina, without make-up, looking so thoroughly and happily loved, sleeping with her mouth slightly ajar and… was she lightly snoring?

The bed shook with Emma's delightfully silent laughter. Reclining and scooting in further, she poked the older woman's shoulder until she incoherently mumbled again and lifted so Emma could slip under her. She pillowed Regina's head on her chest, wrapped her arm around her stroking the dark hair at her hairline and kissing the crown of her head.

In response Regina threw a thigh over Emma, who stroked it lovingly under the covers. The blonde sighed, smiled and looked at the ceiling, counting her blessings. Then, Emma Swan-Mills closed her eyes and drifted happily off to sleep.


End file.
